The Five Times Bella Swan Ruined My Birthday
by Honeymoon Edward
Summary: Birthdays may come and go, but the memories last forever. This was written in honor of Edward's 118th birthday. BxE HEA


**This was written in honor of my favorite character's birthday. Edward, I hope you enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. I intend no copyright infringement.**

* * *

_**A second disclaimer:**_

_**I'm not a professional writer. I write Twilight fanfic simply because I love this fandom.**_

_**I apologize in advance for any errors.**_

* * *

**The First Time **

Charlie Swan moved next door to my family the day before my sixth birthday. My mother, who had appointed herself the neighborhood welcome wagon, arrived at his doorstep that very afternoon with a plate of freshly baked brownies.

Upon discovering he had a daughter the same age as me, my mom invited her to my birthday party, which was being held the following day.

"Edward, come here, sweetheart. There's someone I want you to meet," my mom called from across the yard.

At the sound of her voice, I emerged from behind the tool shed.

After spotting me, my friend, Jasper, ran in my direction and poked my chest. "Found you; you're it!"

My lips fell into a sullen pout. "But that's not fair!" I gestured toward the patio. "My mom is yelling for me."

He shrugged. "Rules are rules."

When my mom said my name once again, Jasper and I both turned in her direction. Standing beside her was someone dressed as the purple, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.

Jasper punched my arm. "You didn't tell me this was a costume party. I would have worn my new cowboy hat."

"Ouch!" I narrowed my eyes as I rubbed my arm. "It's not; if it were, I would have worn my Batman outfit."

We walked to where they stood, and my mom introduced us. "Jasper and Edward, this is Bella Swan; she just moved in next door."

Before I had a chance to say hello, Bella tugged on my mom's shirt and said, "My name's Donatello, not Bella; I'm a Ninja Turtle."

Mom gave her a small smile. "Oh, I see; my apologies."

Bella held out a shiny green bag and said, "This is for Edward. It's a Nerf Gun."

My mother laughed as she took the gift. "That's sweet of you." Then she looked at us and said, "I need to finish preparing the food before the rest of the guests arrive. Why don't the three of you go and play?"

Eager to return to the game, I gave Bella a small wave of greeting before saying, "We were playing hide and seek." An idea formed, and I smirked. "You can be it."

She shrugged before saying, "Okay."

"Wait," Jasper said as he eyed Bella skeptically. "You're not Donatello; he's a boy."

Hands poised on her hips; Bella scowled. "Yes, I am!" After a quick survey around the lawn, something caught her eye. "Come here, and I'll show you."

We obediently followed as she marched over to the area where a huge pinata hung from a limb in the middle of the backyard. After grabbing the wooden stick that was propped next to the tree, she swished it back and forth through the air.

"Hi-yah!" she said with a grunt as she twirled her body and twisted the stick. "Watch me wield my bō staff. No one has my skills."

Jasper and I stood and watched as she swung the stick while kicking her leg in the air. During one of her backswings, however, she clocked me right in the forehead, and I fell to the ground. A deep gash above my left eyebrow began bleeding, and I wailed in pain.

Twenty minutes later, I was at the Forks Community Hospital, where I spent the rest of my birthday getting seven stitches.

_Happy birthday to me._

* * *

**The Second Time **

After three months of begging and pleading, I convinced my parents to have my eighth birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese. Since the closest one was in Port Angeles, my father rented a passenger van to transport us all on the hour-long trip.

"You can invite three friends," Mom explained the week before my party.

"But I thought the van had room for four extra people?"

"It does, but I already asked Bella."

"Mom," I whined, crossing my arms against my chest. "I didn't want to invite her."

"But, she's your friend. Why wouldn't you want her to come to your party?"

My bottom lip jutted out in frustration. "I just wanted it to be the guys this time, and sometimes, Bella can be bossy."

She frowned. "Edward, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were a better friend than this."

With my hands in my pockets, I shuffled my feet side to side as I considered her words. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. "You're right."

**XXX**

On the day of my party, Jasper and I stood in the driveway and waited for the others to arrive.

"Who else is coming?"

"Mike, Emmett, and Bella," I answered.

He nodded. "Well, here come Mike and Emmett now."

Mrs. Newton pulled up to the curb in her Toyota. Moments later, Mike and Emmett bounded down the driveway to greet us.

"Happy birthday," Mike said.

"Thanks."

Emmett's eyes landed on the Ford Econoline parked next to my mother's Buick. "Is this the van your dad rented?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, this is off the hook." He ran his hand along the maroon pinstripe painted along its exterior. "Who else are we waiting for?"

"Bella," I mumbled, figuring the guys would give me a hard time for inviting her.

"She's cool," Emmett replied. "I play Pogs with her at recess sometimes."

"Yeah, and I always kick your butt," a voice said from behind him.

"_Isabella Marie_, how many times have I told you not to use that word?"

We turned and found Bella being scolded by her father.

She rolled her eyes. "But it's the truth." Facing me, she grinned before slamming a present into my chest. "Happy birthday. It's a Power Rangers action figure. I wanted to get you a K'Nex set, but Charlie said it cost too much."

Mr. Swan huffed. "Bella, do not call me, Charlie."

She furrowed her brow. "Why not? It's your name."

Her father rubbed his temples and released a small sigh before looking at me. "Happy birthday, kid. Sorry, Bella ruined your surprise."

I shrugged. "It's okay."

My parents joined us a few moments later, and after saying goodbye to Mr. Swan, we made our way to Port Angeles.

**XXX**

After an hour of playing video games and Skee-ball, my dad rounded us up for pizza and cake.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I bet I can eat more slices of pizza than you can."

Bella spied the pile of tickets next to his plate. "Winner gets the other person's tickets?"

Jasper grinned before offering his hand. "You've got yourself a deal."

She shook his hand and smiled from ear to ear, highlighting her missing, two front teeth.

Emmett, Mike, and I watched as the two ate with gusto until Jasper finished his fourth slice, rubbed his belly, and said, "I give up! You win! I don't know how you do it; you must have a stomach made of steel."

Bella swallowed the last bite of her fifth piece of pizza, shrugged, then ate a slice of cake.

Fifteen minutes later, we were all finished with our food. Mike challenged Emmett to a racing game, so the rest of us headed to the ball pit. Since we were the only three in there, we took advantage of the space. We laughed as we jumped around and threw balls at each other.

"Hey, guys, watch this," Bella said before diving headfirst into the pool of plastic orbs only to emerge moments later.

"I want to try," I said. After I dove deep beneath the sea of balls, I popped out and said, "That was awesome."

Jasper chuckled, however; Bella became pale.

Concerned, I stepped closer to her and placed my hand on her arm. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, she moaned, and the next thing I knew, a projectile of vomit spewed from her mouth, covering my entire head and chest.

As soon as Jasper saw what had happened; he made a gagging noise and proceeded to throw up behind me.

Stuck between the two, I did the only thing I could think of and screamed for my mother.

_Happy birthday to me._

* * *

**The Third Time **

After what was dubbed the _pit of despair incident,_ my parents and I kept things low-key and only celebrated as a family.

It took four years before I even considered having a party again, and the only reason I did was because of a girl.

But not just any girl…I'm talking about Shelly Cope.

With long, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, Shelly was the most beautiful girl in the entire seventh-grade. And I had been secretly in love with her for three solid weeks.

"Dude, you gotta have a party this year," Emmett said as we ate lunch one day. "You can invite a bunch of girls, and we can play Seven Minutes in Heaven."

I tilted my head to the side. "What's that?"

"Only the best game ever; my brother told me all about it. Two people go into a dark closet for seven minutes to kiss and stuff."

I gulped as my eyes widened. The thought of being alone with Shelly in a small, enclosed area made my heart race with excitement.

Smiling at my friend, I said, "I'll ask my parents tonight."

**XXX**

Three weeks later, almost half of the seventh-grade class was in the basement of my house for my twelfth birthday party.

Emmett had just started collecting names to play Seven Minutes in Heaven when my mom called from the top of the steps, "Edward, Bella's here."

I walked to the bottom of the staircase and watched her bounce down the steps. "Hey, thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me," she replied before adding, "And don't worry, I already ate, and I promise not to eat anything while I'm here."

I chuckled. "It's okay, Bella."

She blushed then handed me a small gift wrapped in the classified section of the _Forks Forum_. "Anyway, happy birthday. It's the new Red Hot Chili Peppers CD. I wanted to get you that new video game you wanted, but Charlie said it was too expensive."

I accepted the present. "This is great."

We both grinned.

Her eyes widened when she noticed my mouth. "Hey, you got braces."

My face screwed into a grimace. "Yeah, my dad said he's giving me the gift of straight teeth."

She laughed. "That sounds like something your dad would say."

Emmett rushed over to where we stood. "What are you two doing? Let's get this show on the road." After handing Bella a piece of paper and pencil, he said, "Write your name, and put it in here." He gestured to one of the two paper bags in his hands.

Once she finished, Emmett announced to the crowd, "Okay, here are the rules. I'm going to pull a name from each of these bags." He held the two sacks in the air. "One has the names of all the girls in the room, and the other has the names of the guys. Whichever two names I call will go into the closet for seven minutes. The lights will be out, so whatever you do during that time is completely up to you."

The guys hooted, and the girls giggled.

"Okay, the first two victims, I mean names are … Eric Yorkie and Alice Brandon."

Eric stood and unwrapped a piece of gum, placing it dramatically into his mouth. Alice rolled her eyes. The two then went inside the closet.

Jasper set the timer on his Casio watch. The rest of the group sat with bated breath until seven minutes later, Jasper knocked on the door and flipped on the light. A moment later, Eric and Alice exited the closet.

Eric gave his buddies a thumbs up.

Alice scoffed and said, "In your dreams, Yorkie."

"Our next lucky couple," Emmett said as he plucked out two new names, "is the birthday boy himself …"

My face flooded red as I stood from the sofa and silently prayed for him to say Shelly's name.

"And … Bella Swan."

Everyone laughed. Even though Bella was well-liked among our peers, she was not someone you daydreamed about kissing. No, Bella was the person you went to when you needed someone on your kickball team or to help catch worms. Raised by her father, she knew more about gutting fish and climbing trees than things like lip gloss and nail polish.

Mike patted me on the shoulder and guffawed. "Have fun."

After Bella and I entered the closet, the door slammed shut. Darkness surrounded us, and the only sounds were of our breathing.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered.

"Why?"

"I know I'm the last person anyone wanted to end up with in here." Her voice quivered with emotion.

"I'm sure that's not true," I said. When I heard what sounded like a sniffle float from her direction, I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "I feel bad, you know, because it's your birthday. You probably had someone special in mind who you wanted to kiss."

Reaching out, I found her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Maybe, but I doubt she wanted to make out with a metal mouth, anyway."

She giggled. "Oh, Edward, if someone likes you, stuff like that doesn't matter."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Trust me."

"Well, if I ever get a chance to kiss her, I won't have a clue what I'm doing, so I'll screw it up anyhow."

"You can practice with me."

"Huh?"

"You can kiss me," she said. "I know it won't mean anything, but if you want to try, I wouldn't mind."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Gee, Bella. You are a good friend."

We stood quietly for a few moments before I finally admitted, "I'm not sure what to do."

"Put your hands in my hair."

"Why would I do that?"

"Beats me, but that's what they do on the shows Mrs. Hunter watches."

"Who's Mrs. Hunter?"

"The woman who stays with me when Charlie's at work."

"Wait, you still have a babysitter?"

Bella huffed. "Only when Charlie works the night shift. Come on. What kind of parent leaves their kid home alone at night? Don't you remember what happened to Macaulay Culkin?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, where were we?" I asked, eager to resume with our practice session.

"Put your hands in my hair and tug on it."

"If you're sure …" Raising my arms, I twisted my fingers through her long, wavy hair. "Wow, your hair's so soft. It's even softer than the fancy toilet paper my grandparents buy."

"Thanks. I put mayonnaise on it once a week."

"Mayonnaise?"

"Yep, Mrs. Hunter told me it makes hair softer than silk. Oh, and vinegar makes your hair shine."

"Yuck. It sounds like Mrs. Hunter has washing hair and making potato salad mixed up."

"It works; you said so yourself."

"I suppose, but does it make your hair stink?"

"Smell it. I don't think so, but what do you think?"

I hesitantly moved my nose against her head. "Hmm. You're right. It doesn't reek at all. It sort of smells like Hubba Bubba."

"Edward, are we going to spend our entire seven minutes discussing my hair, or are we going to kiss?"

"Kiss."

As soon as I said the word, Bella's lips slammed against mine. A few seconds later, she shoved her tongue inside my mouth.

Unsure what to do, I yanked her hair.

_Hard._

"Ouch!" she cried, pulling out of my grip. However, as she did, my shirtsleeve got caught on something.

"My earring," she said, reaching to her lobe. "Oh no, it fell out."

"Your ears are pierced?" I asked.

"Yes, and I have to find that earring; it was my mother's."

"Don't worry; we'll find it."

We both got on our hands and knees and combed through the shag carpeting. Because the closet was so dark, we had to rely on our sense of touch to locate the missing piece of jewelry.

"This rug is too thick," she said with a moan. "It's going to be impossible."

"Hold on, I think I found it," I said, pressing my face closer to the floor. Once my fingers grasped the earring, I tried to sit up but discovered I couldn't. "Ewwa."

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did you get it?"

"Yesh." I handed her the earring. "I stuck."

"Huh?"

"I stuck. Waces stuck in the wug."

She crouched down next to me and ran her finger along my teeth. "Oh my God, Edward."

"Ow!"

"Sorry. The carpet fibers are all tangled up in your teeth."

"Yesh."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get Dad."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Ewwa. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

Unfortunately, as soon as she got up to leave, the door flew open, and the light came on.

"Edward, what are you doing on the floor?" Jasper asked.

For the rest of my party, my classmates watched as my dad cut the piece of carpet attached to my mouth away from the floor.

Then I spent the remainder of my birthday at an emergency dental office having the rug removed from my braces.

_Happy Birthday to me._

* * *

**The Fourth Time**

"Hey, happy birthday. How does it feel to be sixteen?" Bella asked after sitting in the empty chair beside me during study hall.

"About the same as being fifteen," I said with a shrug. "How are you?"

"Well, other than bombing the English test—peachy."

"What? The one on _Romeo and Juliet_? How did you fail that quiz? It wasn't even difficult."

"Probably because I didn't read the play," she said with a scoff.

"Why didn't you read it?"

She leaned back in her seat and rolled her eyes. "Because I have better things to do with my time than read about some emo player and his loser crushes. I mean, I already have to listen to Newton bitch and moan on the bus every day because Jessica won't let him touch her tits, and Lauren gives me a play-by-play about every single zit that pops up on her chin and ass. The last thing I need is additional, angst-filled, teenage drama in my life. No, thank you."

I snorted. "Fair enough."

"Any big plans for your special day?"

I shook my head. "Nah, just dinner at the Lodge, but this weekend, Dad and I are going to Seattle to see _Attack of the Clones_."

"Cool. I know how much you love _Star Wars_."

"Cullen! Swan! Stop talking and start studying." A stern voice called from the front of the room.

"Sorry, Mr. Molina," Bella answered. "Edward was helping me review my history notes since I'm an auditory learner. That means I learn best by listening and speaking."

"I'm quite aware what auditory learning is, Miss Swan," he deadpanned.

"Great, then you understand why we need to continue with our conversation; It's imperative to my educational success."

After rubbing a hand over his balding head, he huffed. "Fine, but keep it down."

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. Once Mr. Molina's attention returned to his newspaper, I looked at Bella. "You're so full of shit."

She lifted her shoulder in a half shrug. "Study hall is stupid anyhow."

**XXX **

"Edward, are you ready to leave?" My mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Our reservation is at six."

"Almost; I just got out of the shower."

"Okay, we'll be waiting in the den."

After drying off and applying deodorant, I opened my chest of drawers to get a pair of underwear and jeans.

_Shit_. Both drawers were empty.

Realizing I had forgotten to bring my clean laundry upstairs the night before, I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to the first floor.

As soon as I reached the bottom step, however, I became alarmed. Everything was dark, and I didn't see my parents.

"Mom? Dad?"

"_SURPRISE_!"

The entire room flooded with light, and to my dismay, I discovered all of my friends standing in the living room, which they had transformed into party central while I had taken a shower.

"Dude, where are your clothes?" Emmett asked.

Heat filled my cheeks. "I-I need to grab my laundry."

"I'll go get it," My mom said before rushing from the room.

As I waited, I clutched onto the towel with dear life.

The doorbell rang, and my dad left to answer it. A moment later, he returned with Bella by his side. "Look who's here."

"Happy birthday, Edward. Here's your present; I baked you a cake. I was going to get you a gift card, but Charlie only gave me ten bucks." She handed me a platter, which held a three-tier cake covered in chocolate frosting.

"You made this?" I asked. "It looks so professional."

She nodded. "Did you notice what it says?"

I chuckled. A Yoda action figure stood at the top of the cake, and beneath it in green icing it said, _Who Da Man? Yoda Man!_

"This is great. Thanks, Bella."

I watched as her mouth curved into a grin. As I zeroed in on her lips, I thought about my last party and how we had shared our first kiss. Part of me, _a large part,_ if I was honest, wondered what it would be like to kiss her now.

"You're welcome. Let me take it to the kitchen for you," she said, reaching for the cake.

As she reached to take it, her bracelet snagged my towel, and before either of us knew what had happened, I was naked as the day I was born.

"Whoa! Check out Cullen's lightsaber!" Mike snorted, pointing in my direction.

The entire room broke out into a round of laughter.

"Hey, I think Yoda's lightsaber is bigger than Edward's," Eric added.

My dad rushed to my side, bending to pick up the discarded towel. "Here, son."

"Oh my, God," I muttered as I covered my junk and ran upstairs.

When I returned to my party, I discovered I had earned a new nickname, which stuck with me throughout the rest of my high school career.

_Slightsaber._

_Happy birthday to me._

* * *

**The Fifth Time **

After confirming the small, velvet box was still snug in my jacket pocket, I entered the lobby of the restaurant and approached the maître d'.

"Good evening, sir. Welcome to The Capital Grille," he greeted. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, under Cullen."

After locating my name on the reservation list, he said, "Oh, yes. Your friend has already arrived. Allow me to show you to your table."

"Um," I said, running a hand through my hair. "Can I speak with the manager first?"

His mouth took an unpleasant twist. "Is there a problem?"

"No. Sorry." Leaning forward, I whispered, "I'm planning on asking my girlfriend to marry me this evening, and I need some assistance."

A smile crossed his face. "Oh, I understand. Let me get Ms. Hale for you."

A few minutes later, the manager appeared, and I explained my plans for the evening. After assuring me everything would be taken care of, I was shown to my table.

"Edward." Bella stood from her chair and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday."

My breath caught in my throat as I took in her appearance; she was a goddess. A scarlet red dress highlighted her curves, and her mahogany hair fell in waves around her shoulders.

She arched an eyebrow. "See something you like?"

"That's an understatement," I answered. "You look beyond gorgeous."

"You're not too shabby yourself." She winked before sitting. "How was your day?"

After sitting in the chair across from her, I said, "Other than being bit by a six-year-old, rather uneventful."

She giggled softly. "I don't think you've gone a single day without being bitten."

"Job perk of being a dentist, I suppose. How about you? Any exciting happenings in the land of academia?"

She scoffed. "Well, I got called into the principal's office after school for a short lecture."

A snort escaped my lips. "And why does this not surprise me? What did you do this time?"

"I'm fiscally irresponsible." She made an air-quote gesture with her fingers. "Just because I have a window or two cracked open in my classroom."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why? I thought your room had air conditioning?"

"No, it's the smell. Sweet baby Moses, the only way to describe it is a mixture of body odor and Doritos farts topped with a dash of AXE body spray." She shuddered. "Trust me; there isn't enough Febreze in the universe to cover that stench."

"And who says teaching sixth grade isn't fun?" I chuckled.

**XXX**

"One _Apple Crostata_ for the lady," the waiter said, setting a dish in front of Bella. "And _The Capital Grille Cheesecake_ for the gentleman."

"Thank you," It was difficult keeping my voice calm, knowing Bella's engagement ring was hidden somewhere in her dessert.

I watched with anticipation as she dipped her spoon into the pie and took the first bite.

"Holy shit," she said with a moan. "This is crazy good. How's your cheesecake?"

Realizing I hadn't taken a bite yet, I shoved a forkful of the creamy consistency into my mouth and swallowed. "It's fine."

As I continued to watch her eat, my foot tapped quietly beneath the table.

Just as she was about to take the last few bites, she paused and wrinkled her nose. "Edward, why aren't you eating? Don't you like your cheesecake?" She slid her plate across the table. "Here, try mine."

My eyes widened. "Oh, I-I don't want to eat your dessert, sweetheart. I'd rather you enjoy it."

"No, I insist." She rubbed her stomach. "I'm full, anyhow; I don't think I could eat another bite."

"B-but there's only a small amount left," I said. "I'm sure you can finish it."

She laughed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but we wouldn't want a repeat of the Chuck E. Cheese incident, now would we?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but the waiter approached the table. "Are you done? Would you like for me to box up the leftovers?"

"Just the cheesecake," Bella replied before looking at me. "Are you going to finish the pie?"

"Um … let's box it up as well. Maybe, you'll want to eat it later."

"Nah, it'll be all soggy." Turning to the waiter, she said, "You can take this one."

"No!" I shouted, grabbing the dish.

Both of them looked at me as if I had lost my marbles.

"I want it," I said, before spooning the rest of the dessert into my mouth. Immediately, I felt the ring hit the surface of my tongue, and I froze.

"Edward, is something wrong?"

Unable to speak, I shook my head as beads of sweat formed on my brow.

Bella stood from her chair and rushed to my side. "Babe, you're white as a ghost. Oh, my God! Did your food go down the wrong pipe?"

At Bella's words, a worried expression marred the waiter's face. "Do you want me to call 911?"

Panicked, I swallowed the bite of food, ring and all. "No! I'm okay!"

"If you're sure, sir."

I nodded.

Once the waiter left, Bella placed her hand against her chest. "Edward, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you, but in all honesty, I'm not feeling so well. Do you mind if I pay the bill, and we call it an early night?"

She placed her hand across mine. "Of course not. Do you think it was something you ate?"

A sigh escaped my lips. "Yes, I'm certain it was."

Instead of spending the rest of the evening celebrating my engagement with my fiancée, I spent it at the emergency room having x-rays taken of my stomach.

_Happy birthday to me._

* * *

**Epilogue (The Next Day)**

"What is this?" Bella asked as she held the x-ray toward the light so she could see it better.

I raked my fingers through my hair. "Um, an x-ray of my stomach."

"What?" Confusion flitted across her face.

Pointing at the circle at the bottom of the film, I said, "And that right there would be your engagement ring."

"Engagement ring? Edward, I'm lost."

I released a dry laugh. "And I'm stupid."

After explaining the proposal fiasco, Bella stared at me with her mouth agape before saying, "Why did you swallow it? You could have choked to death!"

Giving her a sheepish grin, I shrugged. "I wasn't thinking, and I panicked."

"God, it's all my fault," she said. "I forced you to eat the last part." She smacked her forehead. "I can't believe I ruined another one of your birthdays."

"Bella, you didn't ruin it. I'm the idiot who ingested a ring."

"No, it's like I'm a curse or something. _Bella plus Edward's birthday equals disaster_." She groaned.

"Hey, let's not get dramatic." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "If I remember correctly, most of those incidents were my fault."

"Even the Ninja Turtle one?" she said with a small grin.

"Well, maybe not that one or the Chuck E. Cheese incident, but honestly, I blame Jasper for both of those."

"That makes sense," she said. "He did provoke me in both of those situations."

"Totally," I agreed with a chuckle.

"Anyhow, I have something in mind to make up for yesterday."

"What? A blowjob?"

I barked out a laugh. She never said what I expected. "While that would be amazing, I think if you agreed to be my wife that would be even better."

"That does sound amazing, but unfortunately, I don't recall being asked."

Realizing my mistake, I scrambled to one knee and took her hand in mine. "Isabella Marie Swan, you have always been a part of my life, and now, you are my life. I know we've had our share of awkward moments, and knowing us, I guarantee we'll have many more."

She giggled and wiped away a tear.

"I love you with every fiber of my being. There is no Edward without Bella. Please make me the happiest man on earth and say you will marry me?"

Her face split into a grin, and she said, "Of course, I'll marry you."

After kissing the shit out of each other, she rubbed her hands together and asked, "Can I see my ring now?"

I scrubbed a palm across my face. "Yeah, about the ring. Remember those awkward moments I spoke about … well, the doctor said the ring should turn up sometime in the next two days."

_**The End**_

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Thank you to Fran, K, Kay, and Gail for taking time out of their busy schedules to look over this story.**_

_**Make sure to check out Sunshine1220's new story, Dominion of My Heart. **_

_**Road Trip Chapter 3 posts tomorrow **_

_**-HE**_


End file.
